Love Aint Forever
by minademoness
Summary: A female cat demon finds Kagome crying in the woods about InuYasha's prefrence of Kikyo over her... The demon ends up joining in the search for the Shikon Jewls. It turns out that she knows Miroku from childhood. (Rated PG13 for language and Miroku)
1. Kagomes Dream

"Love Ain't Forever!"  
  
She layed there. She tought about the hell she went through. She had loved him, and he loved her. Even if they were to fight, they had feelings for each other. And that was love. But it was all over now. Kikyo had supposably won. Or had she? Those last thoughts drained out of Kagome's head as she fell asleep.  
  
Kagome awoke to a dream. Everything seemed so silent. She was in a small wooden boat, on a lake. She looked into the water. The water was so clear, that her reflection was perfect, just like it was in a mirror. She began to cry. Her tears flooded her eyes and dropped into the water. Her reflection swirled. It turned to a blur. To Kagome's surpirse, it spoke.  
  
Reflection: Kagome. You love him so much. Even if you don't get him, Kikyo should never.  
  
Kagome could never come to terms with this. She could only wallow in pity. That was the type of person she was.  
  
************************************  
  
SLAM! The door to the house closed. Kagome stood there in the sun. It was later in the day. She had over-slept. No one was around. She wanted to go on a walk, but she started to run. She ran, and ran, and ran. She finally came to the woods. She dropped to the ground and pounded her fist into the earth. She was crying. She had rembered her dream.  
  
Kagome: I can't! I could never hurt InuYasha. He loves her. BUT I HATE HER!  
  
She paused for a few seconds and realized what she had said. She could never hate anyone, no matter what. She had never been this sad. Suddenly, she heard faint footsteps behind her. She froze.  
  
Mina: I would pity you, but you don't need anymore. Go ahead and wallow in sadness.  
  
Kagome jerked around and saw a woman cat demon. She was thin and tall, a little older than Kagome. All of her clothes were black. The only thing on her that was'nt black, was the dagger that hung at her waist with a picture of a rose on it. Her shirt was a V-top. Her skirt was long with a slit on both sides, but it was still modest. She had huge cat ears and a long black tail that swung from side to side. Her hair was beautiful. It was darker that the midnight sky and flowed to her waist. Her ruby red eyes sparkled.  
  
Kagome: Whaaa?  
  
Mina flipped her long black hair.  
  
Mina: What's your problem?  
  
Kagome: I can't belive you! You're so nosy!  
  
Kagome was angry now. She had never been so sad. She was embarassed that someone had seen her like that. The demon's eyes sparked once more.  
  
Mina: I'm Mina. It's very nice to meet you.  
  
Kagome: Are you going to hurt me?  
  
Mina: Now why would I do that? I'm not homicial all day.  
  
Kagome: I'm warning you!  
  
Mina: I better leave. I would'nt want to get my ass kicked. I'm shaking in fear.  
  
Mina turned and began to walk away. Kagome could'nt let that happen. She was in desparation, and needed a person to talk to.  
  
Kagome: Wait! I'm Kagome! Please stay and talk.  
  
Mina turn around. She showed her fangs. She walked up to Kagome and sat.  
  
Mina: So, do tell. I like stories.  
  
Kagome: How did you know there was a story to this?  
  
Mina rolled her eyes.  
  
Mina: You are crying. There is a reason for that. That is indeed the story.  
  
Kagome: I'll tell you.  
  
She told her about InuYasha and Kikyo. She told her about the well. She told her about Naraku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. She told her everything. Kagome felt better. They were silent for a while and then Mina spoke up.  
  
Mina: So he chose that bitch over you?  
  
Kagome: Don't call her that! InuYasha loves her!  
  
Mina: So some dead girl is allowed walk up to steal your boyfriend, and she's not a bitch? You're to easy to push around. You need to be stronger.  
  
Kagome: I guess so...  
  
They both glanced at each other.  
  
Mina: I will help you with your jewel shards.  
  
The both smiled at each other. Kagome and Mina headed back to the village. 


	2. Mina's Old Friend

Kagome and Mina kept on walking. Kagome had just realized how far she had ran. It was dangerous in the woods. She could have been hurt. But the fact that she had one more friend, comforted her. It gave her the urge to talk. And so she did.  
  
Kagome: Sometimes I wish I could fight. I want to help Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha, but I can't.  
  
Mina: You don't have to fight to help. They find the jewl shards faster with you.  
  
Kagome: I know, but that's all I have, besides my arrows. I can't even aim. I feel worthless.  
  
Mina: If you were worthless, you would'nt be here.  
  
Kagome: I guess so...  
  
They both had been walking for a while now.  
  
Mina: You're pretty sad, are'nt you?  
  
Kagome: Ya. Ever since I saw InuYasha and Kikyo together, its just been this way. I want to be happy, but I can't. Inuyasha does'nt know I've been crying like this. Please don't tell him.  
  
Mina: Don't worry. I won't.  
  
Kagome: Mina? Have you ever been in love?  
  
Mina: Once. But I was little, and it was a silly crush that I ended up regreting.  
  
Mina and Kagome reached a break in all of the trees. Light shined through. The village that Kagome was staying at came into view, and the sun was high in the sky. It only took a few minutes to walk down a hill of rolling grass, and to the camp. Miroku was sitting under a big tree resting, but InuYasha and Sango were nowhere in sight. Miroku opened his eyes.  
  
Kagome: Alright. I'm going to go take another nap. Miroku, please intorduce Mina to everyone else. She'll be helping us find the jewl shards.  
  
Miroku(grinning): My pleasure.  
  
Kagome: Make yourself at home, Mina.  
  
Mina: Sure...  
  
Kagome went inside and closed the door behind her, leaving the two alone. Mina walked closer to Miroku and their eyes locked.  
  
Miroku: I have'nt seen you in a long time.  
  
Mina: I tought you were dead. I tought your dad's windtunnel got you.  
  
Miroku: I'm alive.  
  
Mina bent over and gave Miroku a hug. They both held on to each other tightly. Mina closed her eyes. Memories came flooding back to her. She remembered the day when she tought he was gone.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
It was a sunny day. The forest was beautiful. There were flowers of ever color, and it was so peaceful. A younger Mina was training in the woods, which she had been doing for awhile. Her claws were slashing in every direction. She paused suddenly and aimed for a tree. She hit the target, snapping it in half. She fell to the ground, exausted. She was breathing heavily, taking in air at every moment she got. She finally managed to catch her breath.  
  
Mina: Danm...   
  
After that, silence hung in the air. But the peace was soon broken. The ground began to shake. She looked up in the sky, and there was a cloud of dust whirling around. It was in the the direction of where Miroku lived.  
  
Mina: What?!  
  
Mina realized what was happening. Miroku or his father were useing their wind tunnel. The power of it was too great. That meant that one of them was being swallowed up. It was most likely Miroku's father. She ran towards it, but was forced to turn back. It was too dangeous. She did'nt want to be sucked in too.  
  
The next morning Mina visited the sight. Miroku's home was destroyed. Also Miroku was nowhere to be seen. That meant that he had been sucked in too. He was gone. Forever. Mina dropped to the ground and began to cry.  
  
****Flashback End****  
  
Mina opened her eyes. They were still hugging. Miroku could'nt take it anymore. He got the better of himself.  
  
Miroku: Mina?  
  
Mina: Yes?  
  
Miroku: Would you consider bearing my child?  
  
Miroku's hand slowly moved from Mina's back and down the her butt.   
  
Mina: YOU ASS! You're still the same!  
  
Mina jerked back and slammed Miroku into the tree. She got up and left leaving Miroku wimpering in pain. 


	3. Sitting By The Fire

That night the whole gang was sitting around a fire. Mina and Sango were sitting next to each other. Miroku kept moving closer to them. Kagome and InuYasha sat together, with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. Kirara was next to the fire. Mina had just been introduced to Shippo, InuYasha, and Sango.  
  
InuYasha: I don't trust her! How do we know she's not on Naraku's side? She could be another incarnation of him. She looks like Kagura!  
  
Kagome put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder. She had an angry expression on her face.  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, will you stop being such a jerk!?  
  
InuYasha: I am not!  
  
Shippo: I think she's nice.  
  
Miroku leaned next to Mina and pulled up the back of her shirt. Mina turn over to him, raised her arm, and punched him in to face. Miroku fell over and clinched his nose.  
  
Mina: What are you doing?!  
  
  
  
Sango: You jerk!  
  
Miroku sat up. Everyone was staring at him. They were looking for an explanation. Miroku had a guilty look spread across his face. He smiled.  
  
Miroku: I was only checking for Naraku's scar.  
  
Mina: You have known me forever Miroku! You know I have no scar on my back!  
  
Kagome: What do you mean by that?  
  
Mina glared at Miroku and he quickly explained the story of how they knew each other when they were young. Mina explained the story of how she tought he was dead. Sango's head jerked a bit. Then she spoke up.  
  
Sango: Miroku! You jerk! I can't belive you did that!  
  
InuYasha: Sango... Are you in anyway jealous of Mina?  
  
Sango: NO!  
  
Miroku's smiled turned into a large grin.  
  
Miroku: Sango, there's no need to be jealous... You both can have me...  
  
Sango&Mina: WHAT?! *thwack*  
  
Everybody stared at Miroku again. He had a huge lump on his head. He nose was bleeding too.   
  
Kagome: Maybe we should just tie him up...  
  
InuYasha: I could agree with that. 


	4. Mina's Sword: The Duclina

It was getting late, but everyone was sitting by the fireside enjoying the night sky. Kagome was very happy sitting next to InuYasha. She stared into his eyes. They looked soft and kind. She remembered when she met him for the first time. His eyes were so cold and angry. That was changed. Kagome felt a weird vibration in the air. It made her jump a little.  
  
InuYasha: Are you ok, Kagome?  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
Kagome: There's jewl shard near!  
  
Miroku: We will set out for it in the morning.  
  
After that, the fire was put out. Everyone went to bed.   
  
In the middle of the night Mina woke up. She sat up and smelled the air. It had a strange smell to it. She must be smelling demon.  
  
Kagome: Mina?  
  
Mina jumped. She looked to her right and sighed. It was only Kagome.  
  
Mina: What?  
  
Kagome got up out of her sleeping bag.  
  
Kagome: What's wrong?  
  
Mina: I smell demon!   
  
Kagome: Let's go wake up Inuyasha! The demon may have a shard of the jewl!  
  
Mina: No! I'll go ahead. You wake up everyone.   
  
Kagome: Ok, Be Careful!  
  
Mina jumped up and ran off into the woods. She ran quickly, following the scent of demon. Weaving though trees, she finally got to a clearing. She saw Sesshomaru standing there around a fire. Jaken and Rin sat across from him. Mina realized his scent was familar. He smelled like InuYasha. She new he had a brother, but could not recall his name. She also knew about Jaken, but not this little girl. The young girl held so much joy and enchantment in her eyes, it made Mina smile only to look at her. The girl jumped to her feet. She walked up to Sesshomaru and begun tugging on his robes.  
  
Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, Rin wants to know who she is!  
  
Sesshomaru pulled Rin behind him, making her frown.  
  
Mina: You have a shard of the Shikon Jewl. Hand it over.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken, take Rin to bed.  
  
Jaken: Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!  
  
Jakon left with Rin leaving Sesshomaru and Mina alone.  
  
Sesshomaru: Who are you?  
  
Mina: I am Mina.  
  
Sesshomaru: You are a full demon. But you smell of InuYasha, a half-breed. Are you helping him with his search for the Shikon Jewl? That is a discrace.   
  
Mina: You must be his brother. Nevermind, I am not here to talk about InuYasha! Give me the jewl shard!  
  
Sesshomaru: Do not speak of InuYasha being my brother! You will not receive the jewl shard.  
  
Mina: Then I will fight for it.  
  
Mina reached for the dagger hanging from her side.  
  
Sesshomaru: Are you going to fight me with that?  
  
Mina: My Dulcina, yes. It is a strong sword.  
  
Sesshomaru: That is not a sword.  
  
Mina grinned.  
  
Mina: You'll see...  
  
Mina unsheiked her Dulcina while Sesshomaru got out his Tokijin. Mina's dagger tranformed into a sword. It had a black rose imprinted on both sides. The Dulcina was almost as big as the Tokijin. It looked heavy because Mina was so small, but she still managed to keep it up. The Duclina shimered. Mina and Sesshomaru charged at each other.  
  
*************************************  
  
Duclina: a latin name meaning "rose". 


	5. Kagome: Kidnapped!

Back at camp, Kagome had managed to wake everyone up. InuYasha was pissed about Mina wondering off, especially since he could smell his brother. So there she was, running along towards the scent InuYasha was following, while listening to Miroku whisper cheap pick up lines to Sango. InuYasha was swearing under his breathe. He had an angry look on his face. So did Sango, but that because she was being groped by Miroku every five minutes.  
  
They came to the very same clearing, about the time Mina and Sesshomaru charged at each other. All everyone could do is stop and stare, encept InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: What the hell are you doing?!   
  
The two swords clashed and Mina turn to InuYasha and smirked.  
  
Mina: What does it look like, dumbass?! I 'm getting the jewel shard!  
  
At the moment, Kagome wondered if Mina and InuYasha were related. They both had really bad tempers.  
  
InuYasha pulled out his sword.  
  
Mina: I can handle this one by myself!  
  
Mina swung the sword around her, slashing the side of Sesshomaru's shirt. He had barely dodged it. Deep down inside, Sesshomaru was impressed. But he held all of that inside. Mina was fast. All of the sudden, Kagome spotted the jewel shard on Sesshomaru. She did'nt tell anyone at the time. She looked over to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha, of course, can'nt listen to a danm word anyone says. He decided to join the battle. His Tetsusaiga was already out, so he charged. He did'nt get far, even with the dwelling hate he has for his brother. The Tetsusaiga was too heavy.  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
InuYasha fell face first into the ground, and was forced to eat a little bit of dirt, along with some grass. He looked up, evem more ticked off.  
  
InuYasha: Will you STOP doing that?! I need to fight.  
  
Kagome glared at InuYasha.  
  
Kagome: InuYasha!  
  
Miroku: InuYasha, I think Mina can fight for herself. She hits pretty hard.  
  
Sango: And how do YOU know that?  
  
Miroku grinned nervously.  
  
Just then, Mina was pushed back by the Tokijin. She fell to the ground by InuYasha, but she still got up and fought. Sesshomaru was taking a beatting too, but that fall did hurt.  
  
InuYasha: Ya right!  
  
Kagome turned away angerily. She could'nt watch.   
  
Mina caught Sesshomaru off guard while fighting. She swung her sword, hitting him. He flew back, and right into Kagome. The both hit a tree. Kagome's head hit the wood. InuYasha jumped to the ground, shocked. Kagome had been knocked out! Just then Sesshomaru got up. He was bleeding badly. He could'nt risk being killed when InuYasha, the half-breed, was still breathing. He picked up Kagome, and then ran off.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Hahaha! InuYasha is gonna be ticked. Well, I need ideas. Please email me if you have any for the next chapter. I added stuff about Mina on my profile. It says stuff about her mother and father. I'll add more info about her past within the next few chapters. 


	6. What are we gonna do?

Morning once again... The sun was shinning... The birds were singing... And InuYasha was ticked off. InuYasha was running towards the girl's cabin. He had just woken up. Everyone was awake encept that lazy bum, Mina. He clinched his fist, and his lip curled. Kagome was gone, and it was all Mina's fault.   
  
It was a beautiful day, he would usually relax with Kagome in the grass feilds. But he could'nt do that now. He actually loved sitting in a patch of thick grass, as he looked over to Kagome's beautiful face. Not that InuYasha would ever say that, but it was deep inside of him. He cared about Kagome so much. He was'nt sure she felt the same way, because she always seemed happy after him choosing Kikyo. Maybe she was over him. Once again, he would never say that. The whole thing about Kagome and Kikyo fueled his anger even more. He was going to take it out on Mina.   
  
As he ran he made sure that he stomped in the dirt hard, just so everyone around him knew he was mad. His feet were nasty by the time he got to the cabin. InuYasha did'nt even bother to knock: He just barged in.  
  
InuYasha(roaring): GET UP YA LAZY BUM!!!! WE HAVE TO FIND KAGOME!!  
  
Mina shot up. She was pretty mad now. Since she was naked, she covered up herself with the sheets.   
  
Mina: Would you mind? I don't have any clothes on!  
  
That seemed to be the perfect moment for Miroku to walk in. That made her very angry.  
  
Mina: Listen, before you can bitch about Kagome being gone: I NEED TO GET MY CLOTHES ON!  
  
Both Miroku and InuYasha were dumb founded. They sat there continued to stare. Mina was grumpy. She did'nt get any sleep last night. She was not in the mood to explain that she was a woman and she would like her privacy getting dressed in the morning.   
  
Mina: There's a door...Use it!  
  
They both finally got up and Mina got dressed. Sango told her she could use one of her oufits, so she did. Wearing a dress and robes was'nt Mina's style, but she was comfortable. Mina felt calm at the moment. She walked out the door. She sighed. She knew she was going to be yelled at when she got over the hill were everyone was sitting. She walked very slowly. When Mina got there, she sat down next to InuYasha, just to bug him. It was working.  
  
InuYasha: Now because of you we have to find Kagome!  
  
Shippo signed.  
  
Shippo: InuYasha calm down.  
  
InuYasha: I AM CALM!  
  
InuYasha was now in Shippo face. Shippo was shaking.  
  
Mina: Sit!  
  
InuYasha only laughed at this.  
  
InuYasha: It only works for Kagome!  
  
Mina grabbed InuYasha by his ears and pulled him up, and into her face.  
  
Mina: Sitting here yelling in'nt going to help anything, InuYasha.   
  
Miroku: She has a point.   
  
InuYasha pulled away from Mina.  
  
InuYasha: She might be dead for all I know!  
  
Mina: He would'nt kill her with that little girl around.  
  
Sango: What little girl?  
  
Mina: You know the little girl. She was with Sesshomaru and that toad guy. Could'nt you smell her, InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: Maybe I was'nt focusing on what things smelled like when Kagome was kidnapped!  
  
Mina: Ok whatever. I know you think it's my fault, but it's not. I did'nt want this to happen, and you know it.  
  
InuYasha: Feh.  
  
Mina layed donw and stared at the sky. She sighed.  
  
Shippo: Awwww! What are we going to do? I miss Kagome already!  
  
Sango: Well we could just leave now and try to find her... It's better than waiting...  
  
Miroku: Yes.   
  
__________________________________  
  
Well, I have a conflict.... Who is going to fall in love with who? I know I have to stick Miroku and Sango together. What I am going to do with Kagome and Mina? Should I stick Kagome and Fluffy together? Or should I put her with InuYasha? Either way, it would take alot of chapters to get Mina to like InuYasha or Sesshomaru. Danmmit, I am going crazy! Just email me (ckyrockbabe@msn.com) and tell me what you think. And if you see any mistakes in my story, let me know. I type up my stories really fast. I also don't check them. 


	7. Embracful Awakening

Now they were all looking for Kagome. They had already left camp five minutes ago, and InuYasha was already complaining. Only Shippo seemed to noticed. He let out a small moan. Miroku was busy power walking up ahead, trying to keep up with Sango and Mina. It was like they were almost running away from him. (I can't immagine why!) Miroku finnally gave up. Ever since Mina showed up, his amount of daily beatings had doubled. He would have to give his wandering hands a rest for the moment. Miroku sighed. He could be traveling with easier girls right now. But both girls were really pretty.  
  
He looked at Sango and Mina. Mina was still wearing Sango's dress from earlier that morning. Her layered jet black hair covered up the back of the outfit. Sango had her armor on. Posion powders and a sword hung from the side of her belt. Mina had also brought her Duclina along. Everyone continued walking, but Kagome's scent was not picked up by Mina or InuYasha.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. It was bright, so she squinted. A dark figure stood over her. She could hear a faint voice, but she could'nt make out the words. Suddenly the figure knealed. She could tell who it was. It was InuYasha. But were was she? She had taken a blow to the head, and she did'nt remember anything. She felt a sharp pain in her left temple. The figure came closer. It had to be InuYasha. She felt a sudden need to embrace him. So she did. She flung her arms around him, but he did'nt talk. He seemed to jerk a little.   
  
Kagome: Inu...Yasha...  
  
Suddenly the light faded. She could hear and see just fine now. She turned her head upwards expecting to see InuYasha. InuYasha was not there. It was Sesshomaru! Kagome blushed. She realized she was holding Sesshomaru in her arms! Her expression quickly changed to anger. She pushed him away.  
  
Kagome: WERE AM I?!  
  
She began to breath quickly. She now scared. Sesshomaru only turned around and walked away, leaving a small girl, Jaken, and herself alone together.  
  
The young girl came closer to Kagome. Her eyes sparkled with happiness that covered up a depression that she was too young to undersatnd. It reminded her of Mina, a little.  
  
The young girl pointed to herself.  
  
Rin: This is Rin! She is very happy to meet you! Would you like to make flower crowns?  
  
Kagome smiled. She knew she had escape, but was too weak to do anything. She decided she would.  
  
Kagome: Sure! I'm Kagome.  
  
Rin: Yah!  
  
Rin jumped up and down with joy. She ran off to pick some flowers. Kagome laided back down to rest until she got back.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Well, uhh... I'm still trying to decide the Kag/Sess thing. 


	8. Flower Crowns and Jealous Fights

"Gah! No! Why did you stop?!?!?!?! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?  
  
Okay well maybe you didn't stop, just haven't written the next chappy yet... Well, WRITE IT SOON! Please! *down on her knees* I'll be your slave if you continue this! Please? I'll do anything! JUST CONTINUE! (Bwahaha! As you can tell, I love this ficcy so far! MORE MORE MORE MORE! PLEASE!) ^.^"  
  
~Dark-Zafara-Faerie  
  
By Dark-Zafara-Faerie's demand, I have updated. Now she is my slave.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A few minutes later Rin returned with flowers and long strands of grass to weave them in. Rin used the front part of her dress as a pouch to carry them in. When Rin reached Kagome she dropped the front of her dress letting the flowers fall to the ground. The flowers were of many different colors, and each one had it's own unique shape and size. Rin smiled, and Kagome returned a grin.  
  
Rin: Let's begin!  
  
Kagome and Rin weaved the grass. Within a few minutes they had both made their first flower crown. Sesshomaru who was watching them from atop a tree, jumped to the ground. This startled Jaken, making him let out a high-pitched squeal. Both Kagome and Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru. Rin jumped up, bringing the crown with her. She came to Sesshomaru and threw the flower crown atop his head.  
  
Rin: Does Sesshomaru-sama want to make flower crowns with Rin and Kagome?  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. This almost made him laugh. He pulled crown off his head and placed it on Rin's. Rin stared up at him.  
  
Sesshomaru: Not now Rin.  
  
Rin frowned sadly, but quickly smiled again. She soluted Sesshomaru and grinned.  
  
Rin: Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and walked back into the woods.  
  
*********************************  
  
Shippo was bored. They had been searching for Kagome for nearly two hours now. He yawned and then sighed. InuYasha was still grumbling. Everyone was in a bad mood, and the pace was quick. The InuYasha and Mina suddenly stopped. Shippo fell off InuYasha's shoudler. The bushes rattled. Everyone turned toward them. Kouga stepped out of the trees. InuYasha snarled.  
  
It was already a bad day. What more coud we need than him showing up? Everyone seemed to whisper "DANMMIT". Even Shippo and Kirara. Nobody could stand Kouga and InuYasha fighting.  
  
Kouga: I'm here to claim my woman.  
  
InuYasha: You have no woman.  
  
Mina giggled.  
  
Kouga: Get out of the way, mutt-face!  
  
InuYasha: Kagome is not here! She has been kidnapped!  
  
InuYasha regreted saying that. He cursed loudy in his head.  
  
Kouga: Then it's my job to save her.  
  
InuYasha fired back another insult, which got him nowhere. Everyone else was watching and listening. Shippo was growing tried of their fighting.  
  
InuYasha: Leave us alone, jackass!  
  
Kouga: Well, I can see that you have already found your woman.   
  
Kouga looked over to Mina.   
  
Kouga: What's her name? You smell like you have been all over each other.  
  
Mina: What?!  
  
Miroku: Actually, I think that's me your smelling on her.   
  
Mina: WHAT?!  
  
  
  
InuYasha: Feh. Yeah Right.  
  
Mina glared at Miroku and Kouga. All Sango could do is sit and try her best not to look jealous.  
  
Mina walked up to Kouga. Her claws dug into her hand.  
  
Mina : Shut up! No one cares who you are fantasizing to be "your woman".  
  
Kouga stepped back, still having that arrogant smirk on his face.  
  
Kouga: Whatever, I am going to go find Kagome. 


	9. Riverbed

My friend made a very good point in her last review. "You should have readers be your slaves. You should have InuYasha be your slave." Well that's a pretty good idea. @_@ *stopstodrool* I order all of my reader-slaves to read my update while I "tame" InuYasha.  
  
~ckyrockbabe  
  
_______________________________________  
  
All afternoon Kagome and Rin made flower crowns. Kagome was so weak, and she grew very tried. She asked to lay down, and Rin didn't seem to mind. She was a very sweet girl. While Kagome was still awake, her head ached. From time to time her vision was blurry. That was normal for someone who had just hit their head, so she wasn't worried. Kagome was very skilled with medicine, considering InuYasha was always getting hurt, whether it be from stupidity, fighting with Naraku, or constantly being "SAT".   
  
Kagome knew she had to get back to InuYasha. The more she tought about escaping, the more she tought about InuYasha. Maybe she really loved him, but she could never compare with the love InuYasha had for Kikyo. (At least in Kagome's mind) Kagome stayed awake, but shaded her eyes from the sun. InuYasha would not leave her mind. She loved his golden eyes. When she leaned againest him, no matter the condition, he was always warm.   
  
  
  
She KNEW she needed to get back to him. But how? Sesshomaru was a full demon. He was stronger than InuYasha, even with one arm. She saw how Mina fought. Even if Mina was a woman, she was strong because of her demonic powers. She was no Hanyou, not that it mattered. And so was Sesshomaru. She also knew that Sesshomaru despised humans. Would he kill her infront of Rin if she tried to get away? Maybe.  
  
That was really something to question. But maybe he wouldn't. Sesshomaru cared for this young girl deep inside. Why would she still be alive if he didn't? Sesshomaru wouldn't kill Kagome because she had made friends with Rin. If Kagome stayed near her, she might be able to escape Sesshomaru. There was no need to worry about Jaken. She would be able to see InuYasha soon! Kagome layed back and closed her eyes, hoping to be better when she awoke.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Kouga ran off into the woods, InuYasha, following in rush of anger. They were both running very fast. Only they were'nt looking for Kagome. It was more of a competition. Kouga and InuYasha were very jealous if eachother. It was so easy to see, but nobody would say it to their faces. That goes with an exception of Mina and Kagome, who are fearless of the consequences.  
  
Suddenly Kouga picked up a scent in the air. It smelled just like Kagome, but something was a little wrong. He didn't care. If he found her, he would get all of they glory. InuYasha was to mad to notice, but he was still following. Kouga kept running, till he came to a clearing. He stopped once her saw who he thought was Kagome, standing by a the riverbed. By that time the sun was setting. Kouga sniffed the air. It was like death hung over him. He came to realize that this could'nt be Kagome. He turned around to leave, and broke thorugh the trees.  
  
InuYasha came through the trees at the sname time, making a loud noise. He saw Kouga leaving, and he stopped to turn around. Before he could turn saw the woman by the river a few yards away. He could smell her, his eyes wided. The young woman turned around, her eyes narrowed.   
  
It was the woman that had lived loving him and died hating him. It was the woman that had tried to seal him away... For enternity. It was the woman that he still had remaining feelings for. Even after Fifty years.  
  
InuYasha: KIKYO! 


	10. One soul, Two Minds!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha the popular Anime&Manga we all know and love. BUT! I do own InuYasha the hanyo. I give all my reader slaves permession to be jealous. Now bow!  
  
~Mina   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open. Did she hear InuYasha's voice? Was he calling Kikyo's name? Kagome sat up, her head fealing better. If Kikyo was around, InuYasha could be in trouble. Kikyo wanted to die with InuYasha. Kagome remebered when Kikyo tried to take InuYasha to hell. What was even more disturbing was that he was now willing to go there with her now. Kagome could not understand why InuYasha would so something like that. Would he leave her? Kagome had to go now. She did'nt care if Sesshomaru attempted to kill her. She did'nt want InuYasha to leave this world.   
  
She got up and began to run. Kagome headed in the direction that she had heard InuYasha's voice. She could see Sesshomaru had been watching her from atop a tree. Surprisingly, he did not bother to go after her. He must have only kidnapped her to mess with InuYasha! Kagome grumbled, realizing she could have left anytime!  
  
By the time she reached were InuYasha was, she was out of breath. She hide behind a bush panting softly. She peaked over the edge and saw InuYasha standing infront of her with his back turned. She watched him as he began towards Kikyo.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
InuYasha looked into Kikyo's eyes. He realized how much Kikyo had changed. The things Kikyo had resently done were horrible. She would have never done them fifty years ago. She was breathing today, but she seemed like a different person. It was not because on her scent or looks. It was not because her body was made of earthen clay. It was her very presence that was so different. It was her heart that had changed.   
  
It hurt InuYasha to see the woman he had once been in love with,to be full of so much sorrow and hate. It cut deep into InuYasha's heart, but at the same time he loved Kagome. There was so much confusion in everything now. InuYasha could barely force word out of his mouth. He and Kikyo had been staring at each other for a while now. Both InuYasha and Kikyo's hair swayed in the wind. The sun was setting behind Kikyo and produced a beautiful orange haze. The water reflected the sky's orange color like a mirror.  
  
Kikyo: InuYasha... Have you come to die with me? Have you saught revenge upon Naraku?  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo...   
  
InuYasha moved down towards the the water. He took his first step into the river. Despite the water's firey color, it was cool to InuYasha 's dirty feet. He came to Kikyo with his arms outstreched, and wapped them around her. Kikyo looked up, gazed upon his face, and spoke.  
  
Kikyo: Is that all you say? You still love the girl with my face.  
  
InuYasha put his hand on the side of Kikyo's face and then ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo...  
  
Kikyo's fingers glowed a blue light behind InuYasha's back. She held him tightly, and then pulled herself from InuYasha's grasp. InuYasha fell back into the river, unconsious, but floating. Kikyo had cast a spell upon him. Kikyo focused her attention to the woods now. She saw Kagome peaking over the bush.  
  
  
  
Kikyo: Show yourself!  
  
****************************************  
  
Kagome: What?!  
  
  
  
Kikyo: Show yourself!  
  
Kagome stood up in a rush, wondering how Kikyo knew she was there. She headed out of the forest and down to the river.   
  
****************************************  
  
Kikyo rose up out of the river, and grabbed her bow and arrow which lay on it's bank. Kikyo was now only a few feet away from Kagome. She held her bow and aimed her arrow to Kagome, who was very shocked at her actions.  
  
Kagome: Kikyo?! What are you doing?!  
  
Kikyo: Killing you...  
  
Kagome:..........Why?  
  
Kikyo laughed. Her voice raised to a sharp, harsh tone.  
  
Kikyo: There is no reason for two poeple with the same face to exist.  
  
Kagome: Kikyo... We are not the same.  
  
Kikyo: Silence!  
  
Kagome: No, You listen! We may have the same face, but we are two different people.   
  
Kikyo: You little fool! We are in love with the same man. In the end, only one of us will have InuYasha.  
  
  
  
Kikyo pulled back her arrow, ready to fire any second.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water.  
  
Kagome: Kikyo, please! Do you really hate me this much? Does my life mean nothing to you?!  
  
Kikyo's aim still remained strongly fixated on her. Tears flowed down Kagome's pale face. Was she going to die? Kikyo pulled the arrow back even futher, readying to fire.  
  
Kikyo was about to let go, but a hand streched out, and grabbed the arrow form the bow. She turned to her side, shocked. There was InuYasha! He broke the spell!  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?  
  
InuYasha, holding the arrow with one hand, snapped it in half, and threw it to the ground.  
  
Kikyo: InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha glared at Kikyo, his golden eyes burning even more brilliantly than the setting sun. 


	11. A Shard for Mina

Miroku and Sango power-walked behind Mina. Earlier that evening Mina had caught scent of Sesshomaru's dried blood. She knew he had to be somewhere nearby. After about thirty minutes of searching, Mina could also smell Rin, along with Jaken. Everyone slowed to a quite walk, expecting to see Sesshomaru any monent. They were all very close, if not yards away.  
  
***********************  
  
Sesshomaru, being a demon, could smell them nearing also. At the time Rin was dancing about, trying to catch fireflies. She was making no progress at all. Sesshomaru smirked. Humans could be so amusing, not that he would ever think Rin to be a from of entertainment. But sometimes she was. He looked at his robes. They were stained with dry blood. Rin had been bothering for hours to clean them. He frowned at this.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He could not smell his pathetic hanyou brother, he could smell Mina. He put his hand on his Tokijin, ready to fight if need be. If he were to fight, he would need to be careful because of his former injuries.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, get behind me.  
  
Rin stopped in the middle of a jump, and took a hard fall hard to the ground. As soon as she fell she shot straight up, then suluted.  
  
Rin: Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and then she got behind him. He looked to his side. There was Jaken, serving no purpose at all, as always. Sesshomaru seriously questioned killing him at the moment, but Rin was standing behind him so innocently. It almost made him sick. Just then Mina came bursting through the clearing.  
  
********************************  
  
Sango followed Mina, Miroku was behind her. Just as Mina stepped aside, she could she InuYasha's brother. Sango held her up Hiraikotsu, ready to hurl it into the air. Mina approached Sesshomaru.   
  
Miroku: Where's Kagome?!  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: She left to find InuYasha.  
  
Sango: What?!  
  
Just then Rin peaked out from Sesshomaru side, wanting to know what was happening. Curiousity got the better of her, and she bagan to take slow steps foward, without Sesshomaru noticing. Rin walked towards Mina. When Sesshomaru saw what was happening he tried to stop her, but failed. Rin had already reached Mina. She held an cheery smile on her face.  
  
Rin: Hello, Lord Sesshomaru's friend! What is your name?  
  
Mina bent down to Rin's level, and then glared malicously at Sesshomaru.  
  
Mina: I'm Mina.  
  
Rin bowed out of respect.  
  
Rin: Lady Mina, Rin made this for you!  
  
Rin placed one of the flower crowns that Kagome had helped her make on Mina's head. Mina ears twitched slightly. She gave Rin a faint smile, and then rose back up. Rin was still close enough for her to be attaked, so Sesshomaru did nothing.  
  
Mina: Hand over the jewel shard!  
  
Sesshomaru angrily tossed the glowing shard into Mina's hands when he realized he could do nothing. Mina grasped the shard, discontinuing it's purple light. Then she smirked at Sesshomaru, backed down, and Rin was once again safe.   
  
Mina winked at Sesshomaru, and then turned back to Miroku and Sango.  
  
Mina: Let's go!  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
InuYasha continued to stare at Kikyo, and then looked at Kagome. They were both women he loved. One was kind and gentle. The other was angry and full of hate for him. InuYasha turned to Kikyo again, wondering why she had attemted to even hurt Kagome. As Kikyo took another step back, InuYasha grabbed her right arm, keeping her from going any further.  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo?! Why are you doing this?!  
  
Kikyo: InuYasha, I hate you...  
  
InuYasha relealsed his grip on Kikyo's arm. Several soul-collectors surrounded her, lifting her earthen body high into the air. InuYasha watched her fade away into the night sky. 


End file.
